


The Phoenix

by NYWCgirl



Series: May whump 2020 [28]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Sunburn, water whump 2020, ww-no.28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac being as fair skinned as he is, hasn’t gotten away without a serious case of sunburn from his ordeal.
Series: May whump 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is written for the twenty eight day of May’s month of whump. The prompt was ‘dehydration/sunburn’. This ficlet is a sequel to ‘tied to a figurehead’.

Jack stares at the boy on the cot in his cabin. His skin is red, swollen and there are blisters on his nose and ears. The fever is obvious and persistent. He calls his cabin boy Paulie and asks for boiled water and rags. The boy’s fair skin and blond hair didn´t do him any favors being exposed to the elements. Paulie returns and Jack puts a wet cloth on the kid’s forehead. This time he groans and twitches.

‘Hey kid, can you wake up for me?’

His eyes flutter and eventually Jack can see a little bit of blue.

‘Good to see you awake, kid, are you with me?’

The kid opens his mouth but no sound comes out.

‘Wait, here, let me help you.’

Jack takes a cup and fills it with the boiled water. He feeds Mac some sips.

‘My name is Jack Dalton, captain of the Phoenix. How are you doing Mac?’

‘Hot.’

‘Yeah, that is probably the sunburn and fever. I guess you normally don´t try to impersonate a boiled crab.’

A faint smile appears on mac’s lips.

‘Do you think you can drink some broth?’

Mac nods with his eyes half lidded. Paulie is already on his way and Jack puts another wet cloth on the kid. They will have to get rid of the fever if they want him to survive.

After Jack spoon feeds the broth? Mac is dead on his feet, so Jack tells him to rest, tucking him in. He tells Paulie to watch Mac while he goes above deck to take care of the ship and crew.

* * *

_A couple of days later…_

Jack is studying the clouds, listening to the men shouting their sightings to determine whether they are still on course. He tells them to keep this course when one of the men points behind him. When he turns Mac is standing on deck. The climb to the deck must have worn him out, because he is shaking on his feet and taking ragged breaths.

‘What are you doing here kid, you should be resting.’

‘I’m sick of resting.’

‘Arthur, can you get one of the empty barrels so the kid can sit before he keels over?’

‘Sure captain.’

‘PAULIE!’

The boys comes running, ‘yes captain?’

‘Can you fetch one of those straw hats the last scientist left?’

‘Of course sir.’

‘Oh, and bring a blanket as well.’

Paulie runs of and Jack guides Mac to the barrel and sits him down. When Paulie returns he puts the hat on Mac, who looks confused and is about to take the hat off.

‘Leave it, your skin is still healing, you need to stay out of the sun. You skin is starting to peel, you don´t want it exposed again so soon to the sun. Trust me. But you are right that the fresh air will do you good.’

Mac nods, being of Scottish decent made him paler than most sea faring men. But the hat will help. When the blanket is draped over his shoulders, he is grateful. Even though the fever is down, he still feels weak and cold.

‘Where are we heading?’

‘Plymouth, we have a paid cargo to drop off. My first officers steers the Assuré at the moment.’

Mac nods.

‘What is bothering you?’

‘Nothing.’

‘Come on kid, I haven´t known you for a very long time, but I can tell something is bothering you.’

‘I didn´t save those people on the island.’

Jack nods in understanding. The crew of the Assuré told him it was the reason Mac was accused of mutiny and punished by his captain.

‘No, you didn´t, but you managed to live to fight another day and if you want, I will take you on as my first officer. I will make sure you will be able to help others.’

Mac looks up at Jack in surprise, ‘you would take me on as your first, after all this?’ I’m weal as a kitten, accused of mutiny.’

‘You stood up for what you believed in, a trade I can appreciate in a man, especially in a crew member.’

‘Thank you. It will be an honor to serve on the Phoenix.’


End file.
